Birthday Wish
by kokololio
Summary: Inuyasha wants something extra special for his birthday... Will Kagome give it to him, or will our favorite half-demon just have to keep wishing? Please RxR. Mature. SO KIDS STEAR CLEAR!
1. Chapter 1

**An/ Hello all! This is just a bit of random, fluffy, sleep deprived smut. Enjoy!**

**PS. I don't own Inuyasha... Though I sure wish i I did.**

Chapter 1

Kagome stepped into her room with a curling cloud of steam from the bathroom clinging to her fuzzy robe. She tugged her hair down from its towel and, with a contented sigh, began the task of drying it.

She noticed, ruefully, that her favorite half-demon had come in sometime during the twenty minutes she'd spent in the shower and claimed her bed for himself. The spare area of mattress and the surrounding carpet were littered with now empty ramen cups and little birthday trinkets she'd bought for him on their trip to the mall earlier.

Kagome smiled at him and gave his ear a quick tug before moving over to lean against her dresser. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and followed her across the room though the rest of him remained perfectly still. He watched her for a long moment, pearly claws unconsciously picking at a loose string on her girly, pink comforter.

"Kagome…"

She looked up at him as she was tossing her towel into the clothes hamper and picked up her hairbrush.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she mumbled as she carefully drew the brush through her damp, raven tresses. Inuyasha watched her, hypnotized, though his lack of an answer brought her out of her peaceful haze.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

Kagome cast him an inquiring glance. He was sitting up now, but he refused to meet her gaze, choosing instead to hide behind the silver veil of his bangs. Kagome's hands lost interest in their current task and she moved to sit beside him. He brushed most of the clutter onto the floor to make space for her and she reached out a concerned hand, trapping his red-clad shoulder beneath her fingers.

"Inuyasha?" she asked again a little hesitantly.

He cleared his throat a few times and fiddled with his fingers for a moment before finally answering. He looked up at her and she was startled to see a little blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I-it's just that, well…you said that I could have anything that I wanted for my birthday, right?"

Kagome frowned a little, a confused look screwing up her pale face.

"You want more ramen? Or another chicken-mushroom omelet? I think Mom's got some leftovers in the kitchen, I can get you some if-" Kagome made to get up and do just that, but Inuyasha caught her hand and pulled her back to the bed.

"No-no-no it's not that. I, actually I'm full if you can believe that. Your mom really knows her cooking; I couldn't eat another bite if I had to!"

Inuyasha gave a weary laugh as he gave his swollen belly an appreciative pat. Kagome cocked her head slightly and gave their still joined hands a curious glance; it was her turn to blush.

"Then, what is it you want, Inuyasha?"

He finally lifted his head and met her inquisitive gaze.

"I…I want…another present, Kagome."

Kagome drew back slightly in surprise, brow furrowing.

"Didn't you like any of the stuff we got at the mall today? I don't really have any money left…"

Inuyasha hastily shook his head, sending his silver hair flying. His grip on her wrist shifted until he held her small hand cradled in his.

"Th-that's not what I meant. This is different- special. I-I don't…I'm not sure how to…"

His face was really heating up now, as he stumbled to find the right words to voice what it was he wanted.

"The thing is- I want…Kagome, I want _you_!"

**An/ Sorry for the cliffhanger there folks; couldn't help myself! **

**Anyway, will Inuyasha get his way or will Kagome S-I-T him into his next life? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kagome, I want you!"_

Kagome gasped in surprise, pulling her hand from his and pressing them both against her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

_Did Inuyasha seriously just ask me that?!_ _How_ can_ he ask me that?! But… it's not as if I don't want to…_

"Okay…"

"I-I'm sorry! That didn't come out right! Kagome, I swear I didn't mean that the way it sounded! I-"

Inuyasha had been struggling to put as much distance between them as the length of the bed would allow, fearing the inevitable rage of the girl before him, when at last her reply registered in his brain.

"Wh-what did you just say?" he asked breathlessly.

Kagome gave him a small half smile and reached out to take his hands in hers, surprised to find they were shaking.

"I said… I said 'okay,' Inuyasha."

"Kagome…"

She brushed a stray hair behind her ear and stood. Inuyasha's mouth fell open in utter amazement, and his hands clenched spasmodically against his knees and he stared at her.

Kagome clasped her hands before her nervously and glanced all about her room before finally meeting his gaze again.

"So, I guess… Inuyasha, I've never done this before, so…"

Her eyes widened a fraction and she spun about real quick, darting across the room and securing the lock on her door before turning slowly and making her way back to him.

She untied the sash of her robe and let the garment fall to the floor as she went, revealing the silky nightclothes beneath.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as his eyes drank in the sight before him. The wine colored material of her attire contrasted starkly against the milky glow of bare arms and slender midriff, the flimsy straps of her shirt falling limp across her shoulders. Her pants were made of the same material as her shirt; slightly baggy in the legs, tied snuggly at the hip; and her ebony hair fell away from her face in damp, curling waves.

Inuyasha had never seen a more beautiful sight in all his life.

Kagome came to a halt before him and knelt between his knees. She carefully took his hands in hers and brought them slowly to her lips. Her eyes remained locked with his as she peppered feather light kisses along each of his slender fingers. Inuyasha gave an audible gulp and his breath quickened considerably.

"K-Kagome…I- I know I said that I wanted this, but you know…you don't have to if you really don't wanna…"

Kagome stopped kissing his hands and pulled them to her chest to rest above her heart, then leaned back to look him in the eye so he would see she meant what she said.

"I do want this, Inuyasha… This isn't exactly how I imagined it happening, but…"

She let her words trail off and leaned in to busy her hands with loosening the ties of his kimono, her mouth finding sweet purchase in the crook of his graceful neck and causing him to moan slightly.

Her fingers danced across his chest, pushing and tugging at the crimson fabric in an effort to reach the warm, muscled flesh she knew lay beneath; and all the while her mouth played havoc with his pulse. Inuyasha placed his hands on hers and pulled back.

"Wait…"

Kagome gave him a confused glance.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked nervously.

Inuyasha gave her his best cocky grin as he struggled to catch his breath. "No. I was just wondering…does that mean you've imagined this happening before now?"

Kagome's jaw flapped uselessly for a moment until anger took the place of embarrassment. Her face twisted into an irritable scowl and she delivered a deft blow to his shoulder before crossing her arms and turning away.

"So what if I have?! It's only natural to think about those kinds of things when it's someone you're in love with!"

Inuyasha was shocked. He had known she cared about him, but he had never dared to hope that she actually loved him as well. Inuyasha swallowed nervously and grasped her shoulders, forcing the still fuming girl to face him.

"'Love,' Kagome?"

"I…well… Well _duh,_ Inuyasha! I mean, how dense can you get? After all we've been through together fighting Naraku… I mean, that kiss in Princess Kaguya's dream castle should have been a dead give away! Is it really so surprising after all that?!"

Inuyasha's hands made slow, gentle passes up and down her arms as his amber gaze searched hers.

"No…I guess not. I just never thought… I mean I hoped, but…well, me too."

Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks bloomed a pretty little shade of pink that made Inuyasha want to grin.

"Inuyasha, kiss me."

Fully reassured, Inuyasha decided to comply. After all, he had longed to do that very thing since the earlier days of their quest.

His hands stopped their up-down caressing of her arms and moved up to cup her face to draw her closer. Their lips met gently at first, sweet and innocent. Then she shifted against him and an electric jolt shot through him.

Inuyasha ground his lips against hers with an almost bruising force. He heard Kagome's startled whimper and nearly pulled away from her then, when her arms suddenly shifted up to circle his neck. He instantly deepened the kiss, running his tongue lightly over the swollen pink flesh, and then past it to the small, damp cavern beyond. Kagome felt his tongue brush hers and moaned again, louder this time, tugging him closer by her hold on his neck.

It registered dimly in the back of her mind that they were in a house full of sleeping relatives, and currently engrossed in the most passionate make-out session of the century, when Inuyasha's lips began trailing butterfly kisses over her cheeks and neck. She felt him burry his nose in the crook of her neck and draw a deep breath.

"Gods I love your scent, Kagome."

She let a small chuckle escape her lips as he continued to tease her throat. When she'd had enough of that, Kagome leaned back, tugging her silky nightshirt over her head as she went. Her movements were intentionally slow as the wine colored fabric drew across her milky flesh, and when she looked up she was pleased to see Inuyasha looking quite hot and bothered.

He stared at her for a long moment, mouth agape as she leaned in again. His only response until she reached for him was the erratic lifting and falling of his jaw.

Kagome smiled coyly up at him, reaching out to him and grasping one of his hands. She pressed the appendage to her breast and forced him to squeeze the soft flesh, then let her head roll back as she enjoyed the feel of him touching her.

Inuyasha was bubbling inside… he wanted so desperately to touch her, feel her silk smooth flesh beneath his callused hands. He reached forward and pulled Kagome towards him, drawing her up onto the bed and then over his legs to settle in his lap. They kissed again, Kagome's hands slipped into his kimono and shoved the material off his sculpted shoulders. Inuyasha leaned forward to pepper her chest with kisses, trailing his tongue occasionally and nipping gently around her breasts. He kissed the tips, then suckled at her rosy nipples. As he did this, she stroked his silky white ears, and he felt a tingling in his groin.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha again, pressing her breasts flush against his chest as she moved to kiss his collarbone.

"Oh gods, Kagome, if you only knew what you do to me…"

She chuckled again, pushing him back against her pillows so that she now towered above him.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself."

Kagome crawled up the length of Inuyasha's body until her mouth was level with one of his twitching ears. She blew a little puff of air over the silken appendage before massaging the tip between her lips. Inuyasha moaned beneath her and brought his hands up to massage her back, while he busied his own mouth against her chest.

He pulled her into him and she melted against him like butter, her entire body succumbing to excited tremors as her heart hammered in her chest. She knew in her head that she needed to pull away from this excitement, but the yearning in her body and heart were far too great. There was nothing left to do but surrender to desire.

Inuyasha's hands retreated to the ties of his hakama, but she slapped them out of the way, replacing them with her own. With one outstretched arm, she gently nudged him into a sitting position on the bed. He braced himself for what was coming.

"Kagome," he breathed softly. "what are you doing?"

She could feel him shiver against her as she slid her hands down his body. Kissing and nipping her way down from jaw to navel, she slowly undid the tie at his waist, and pushed his knees apart.

His breaths were coming faster and faster. His fingers knotted in her hair as he looked up to the ceiling in erotic ecstasy. Stars were bursting behind the amber of his eyes as Kagome continued her ministrations, feeling more and more empowered by every little groan that he uttered.

"Damn it, Kagome, you're driving me crazy!" he moaned, pushing her away finally and throwing her down the bed. He kicked away the rest of his clothes impatiently and made quick work of her of her pajama bottoms. In one swift movement he was above her, pulling the silly pink comforter up over them both. Inuyasha pressed his knee between hers, silently demanding that she let him in. Kagome instantly complied, and gave a strangled sigh as he slithered down to return the favor.

When he'd succeeded it bringing his lover to fulfillment twice in a row, Inuyasha decided it was time to take things to next and final step. Slowly kissing his way back to her mouth, Inuyasha shifted himself between her legs and positioned himself.

Kagome cried out as he slid his astonishing length into her. He stared uncertainly at her through his fevered haze, not wanting to cause her any more pain. She nodded at him and passed on a timid smile, signaling for him to go on. She was uncomfortable, but she didn't want him to stop either.

He pushed himself deeper with every thrust, picking up the pace as he went. His hips ground against hers rhythmically as he shoved himself in to the hilt, finally allowing himself to lose control when her gurgling moans reached his ears. She arched towards him, wanting more, nails tearing ruthlessly into his shoulders. Every muscle in her body was taut with pleasure. Their breaths were coming shorter and shorter. Their very existances shrinking down until there was nothing outside the moment they were sharing.

Kagome moaned his name loudly with every thrust as they danced across the line between pleasure and pain. Her toes curled tightly against the straining muscles of his buttox as she neared the summit.

_They both had craved this for so long._

When finally they came, it was with such a fierce explosion it would have put a star going super nova to shame. They cried each other's names so loudly it was surprising the other _sleeping_ residents weren't woken by it, and when it was over they lay together, basking in the fuzzy after glow.

When he pulled out of her Kagome rolled onto her side and spooned herself into Inuyasha's warm embrace.

"Wow… that was so amazing," she murmured as he trailed soft kisses down the back of her neck.

"Yeah, that was the was the most amazing present anyone's ever given me, Kagome…"

She chuckled sleepily and pulled the covers tighter about them.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"Hnnn, I love you too…"

**Anyway…that's it. Love it? Hate it? Please RxR.**


End file.
